


Blush

by Miss_Laney



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward reader, Can be teacher or student, F/F, F/M, and just now editing, i wrote this at 2am, reader is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Laney/pseuds/Miss_Laney
Summary: Reader is a blushing mess around their newest crush.





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Is there any reason you're blushing like that?"

You’d always been interested in Byleth. She was kind to you and helped you out when you were just starting out, so you had a lot of time to slowly grow closer to the stoic woman.

What you hadn’t anticipated, was your rapidly developing crush on the female teacher.

It didn’t help that she was constantly leaned over your shoulder to assist you in whatever work you may have not understood, forcing you to look away to hide your blush.

It’s not like this was her fault, of course, but it was really embarrassing brushing off the comments of Claude and Dimitri about your behavior around her.

**“Why don’t you just tell her?”** Claude smirked, poking you on the cheek.

**“Oh, haha, you’re one to talk.”** You muttered sarcastically, leaning away from him.

Claude seemed to have a moment of realization before getting up and briskly walking away.

Curiously you stared after him, before feeling a pair of eyes staring into the back of your head.

Carefully turning around, you stared directly into the eyes of Byleth. A blush immediately spread across your face as she forced you to look at her.

**“Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?”** She muttered, glancing at you quietly.

**“Ahah.. no?”** You spoke hurriedly, averting your eyes from the curious girl.

**“I think there’s a different answer to that question, (Y/N).”** She smirked down at you.

You sputtered blush growing even wider.

**“So, can you guess the correct answer is?”**


End file.
